Charlotte
by mywordshurt
Summary: "We may be through with the past, but the past ain't through with us", "The greatest curse ever inflicted on the human race: memory", "Where I go, when I go there, no more memory anymore", "To be, or not to be, that is the question". Fafaberry. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Fafaberry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte <strong>

Running through the halls was a skinny blonde girl; a hand on her beanie to keep it from flying off and papers crumpled in a death grip to keep them from flying away, she prayed that it weren't too late. She mumbled swears under her breath as she passed by the choir room, where a small brunette girl sat, practicing scales, high notes, whatever she could possibly without being bothered by the jazz club in the next room.

She eventually decided that she had had a hard enough day; that she might as well just go home that moment. Collecting her things, she went from the choir room to her locker, which was next to that of the same blonde girl who passed by the choir room not two minutes ago.

The girl was currently in the act of picking up her binders, which spilled out of her locker the moment she tried to close it. She was crying and huffing as she slammed her locker shut and zoomed past the singer to the bus pick-up, hoping she hadn't missed them.

The girl frowned after her, hoping nothing was wrong. She patiently exchanged the books she had with her with the books she needed, before starting towards the parking lot.

In the meantime, the girl passed by a taller blonde cheerleader, who saw prime opportunity to torture the girl by smacking the books, folders and binders she had in her arms out of her hands. They fell to the floor and the brunette sighed as the taller girl laughed superficially. The distressed girl looked back at the attractive bully and blushed, chastising herself for feeling her emotions.

The blonde cheerleader, upon turning the corner, kicked herself mentally for doing that. She could have said hello for once, but instead she once again continued to torment the abused girl for no reason she could think up. She yelled at several other cheerleaders as she walked into the girls' locker room, making sure everyone was preparing for the two hours cheerleading practice their coach had in store.

As the blonde arrived at her own bag, she saw her phone vibrate on top of it. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Quinn_?" the voice of the hurrying blonde girl came through.

'Quinn' sighed. "Yes, Charlie?" she responded, brushing some dirt off her shoe. She snapped at the other cheerleaders, motioning them to get onto the fields and start warm-ups.

"_I missed the bus_." 'Charlie' said.

"See if you can get," Quinn said as she rubbed her temples, "like, a ride home from someone."

"_When is practice over_?"

Quinn said, "Two hours. If you're lucky." She ended the call, leaving Charlie completely alone, standing foolishly at the bus pick-up. She sat down on the ground, not feeling up to even trying to ask for help.

The small brunette girl from before strolled past at that moment. She glanced at the girl briefly, before recognizing her as her locker body. She stopped and turned around; she crouched down next to Charlie and smiled. "You okay?" she asked kindly.

Charlie looked at the brown haired girl and nodded, wiping away a loose tear. "Just missed the bus." She said; her voice was horse from Lord knows what.

"Do you need a ride?" she recognized the girl as Quinn's twin sister.

Charlie looked up at this kind girl, shocked, before nodding. "I don't mean to be a burden."

"Nonsense! We're locker buddies, and that's the best way to make a new friends. My name's Rachel." 'Rachel' said, extending her hand for not only a greeting, but to help the blonde up. Charlie smiled and took it, standing up and shaking it briefly.

"Charlie." She licked her lips briefly, admiring the brunette's unhindering enthusiasm as a strong gust of wind blew some hair into her face, which she had trouble removing. Charlie quickly solved the problem, guiding the hair behind Rachel's ear: it was almost romantic.

Rachel blushed deeply before directing her new friend towards her car, moreso her daddy's car. But she would never tell this, as they neared the relatively new Ford.

"Nice car." The compliment came from Charlie; for some reason it left Rachel shocked – possibly due to her sister's much nastier demeanor.

"It's my daddy's."

"Oh. Is your dad out of town? My parents would never let me drive their car. Maybe the way I drive in video games," she giggled lightly, blushing at her own stupidity as the realization Rachel was not a gamer chick.

The two climbed into the car, giggling. It was relieving to hear a laugh out of Rachel. "Daddy. You have to say daddy, because I have two dads so it gets confusing." Rachel clicked into place her seatbelt, oblivious to Charlie's gawk.

"You have two dads? Like, _gay _dads?"

Rachel looked up, anxiety suddenly filling her. She forgot how Christian Quinn was. Charlie couldn't have been much less.

"Y-yeah."

A brief smile appeared on the blonde's face. "I am too."

Rachel's anxiety flushed out of her quickly, being replaced with excitement. "Really? That's so unexpected. I would have thought, being Quinn's sister, you would be highly religious too."

Charlie shook her head as she pulled out her cell phone to text her sister. "Nope. I'm gay. She doesn't like me to tell anyone though. I think she's gay too, quite honestly." Charlie said while her fingers danced around the phone's keyboard. Sticking her tongue out in concentration, she turned to Rachel, who had been observing her. "Are you gay?"

Rachel blinked. Then she realized Charlie asked her a question. "Oh! Um. I…I don't," she looked forward and leaned back defeated in her seat. Her eyes hopped from object to object, hoping one of them would hold the answer. "I thought I was straight. I don't really know. I never thought about it…" A moment later, "…no, I guess I'm bisexual."

Charlie giggled. "Just cause of me?" she teased, leaning on her elbow, holding her chin.

Rachel grew red, flashing a grin while looking down. "I guess so." She replied, watching her hands squirm. "You are quite the charmer."

Charlie pretended to smooth back her hair. "I am quite the lady's woman." She joked as she checked a text from Quinn.

"Where do you live?" Rachel asked, starting up the car, blushing when Joni Mitchell started blaring out of the speakers. She immediately turned down the music, repeating her question.

"I'll show you. You like Joni Mitchell?"

Rachel nodded vigorously. "My daddy wanted to name me Carey, but my dad insisted upon Rachel."

"Why Rachel? And why Carey?"

"Rachel from _Friends_," Charlie scrunched her nose in mock disgust, "And Carey from the song from _Blue_…what's wrong with _Friends_?" Rachel asked excitedly.

Charlie put her hands up in defense. "I prefer _Arrested Development_. Never really liked _Friends_." She explained, crossing her legs.

"I've never heard of it…" Rachel returned, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"It's only the funniest show ever." The explanation sufficed, and Rachel changed the topic.

"Were you somewhere else the last few years of life? I've never seen you before."

Charlie gazed out the window of the car, "I lived with my Aunt when I came out in seventh grade. My mom finally decided to let me back when my dad left."

Rachel blushed, feeling bad for bring back up possibly raw memories. "What are Quinn's feelings towards your sexuality?"

Charlie shrugged as she told Rachel to go right. "Quinn's Quinn. If she turns out to be gay, I wouldn't be shocked."

Rachel couldn't help but fantasize about a gay Quinn. The thought alone was perplexing…she felt a tingle between her legs soon later. Unable to speak after the ideas formed in her brain, Rachel resolved to confront Quinn the next time she saw the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Reviews are nice thanks you guys I hope you dont think I dont know how to write because of this chapter dont worry I still remember just experimenting and this story is a perfect specimen to do that with and I hope you people enjoy and review

and no there is nothing wrong with the formatting of the chapter I promise you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte<strong>

Nothing about today is fun I want to go home I hate cheerleading practice nothing I ever do seems to be enough to whip these pathetic girls into shape I can only thank the Lord that Santana and Brittany are still on the team without them there wouldnt be a single person who could do a single thing right but in retrospect thats how we all start out and I think I might be a little insensitive when judging these girls none of them are really experienced ever since the middle school cut funding for the athletics department in favor of a better math and science department I dont even know what you could possibly spend on mathematics other than calculators which they already have unless they feel its appropriate to provide thirteen year olds with like high tech NASA calculators to help them do fractions because clearly thats what we need to push for in the world not health or creativity but being able to create weapons of mass destructions to kill our enemies who dont bow down to our fucking feet without a doubt I dont understand what the hell is going on with this world anymore but I dont really care that sophomore just totally faceplanted and she has a great ass what the fuck am I thinking shes a girl but I better go help her she looks like shes in pain wow shes even cuter close up oh my gosh her nose is bleeding I think it might be broken I mean I cant really see her hands are in the way move your hands sweetie did you really just call her sweetie I think I did wow Quinn real smooth you stupid lesbians no Im not gay youre gay youre talking to yourself oh my oh my shes crying I want to hug her so much its like shes a puppy but im not supposed to she has to go to the nurse Sue wont let me take her but maybe she will I mean I havent missed a practice in months and I do have flawless technique shes glaring at us I hope she sees what Im talking about oh good I can take her why am I being so nice to this girl all of a sudden do I like her no thats impossible Quinn youre a girl you dont like other girls you like men you like cocks you like flat chests but her boobs look so nice oh my gosh shes crying even harder I think she hit a rock or something when she fell why wont she stop playing with her nose that wont help at all oh she looks so sweet and innocent but shes not gay she couldnt be Sue wouldnt let her on the cheerios if she was gay but Brittany and Santana are gay but thats besides the point theyre different theyre talented but maybe she doesnt care she probably doesnt I mean Sue never really picked on anyone because of race or sexuality or anything she just picked on them because she hated them she doesnt hate me she couldnt hate me I won her nationals twice and thats all she cares about winning so she must love me im her prize oh gosh Rachel is walking this way fuck what do I do you dont have to do anything Quinn just keeping walking as if she never even walked by but what if she stops oh my gosh she stopped shes asking about her whats her name I dont even know great now I look like a bitch but I am

why is Rachel even here she should have left by now wait she probably was staying after to practice for glee club or something stupid like that I dont even know why she bothers for that club I mean I like it and its fun but its never going anywhere and if she thinks its going to help her in life shes wrong wait who am I to say that Ive never been out of Ohio just the same as her fuck why does she have to have those beautiful eyes oh my gosh shes helping whats her broken face with me to the nurse shes been limping the entire time I never even noticed I feel so horrible now her names Sasha thats a really pretty name why didnt I know it before Im supposed to be responsible for all the cheerios and yet I cant name more than four or five and especially such a pretty one she probably twisted her ankle and fell thats what happened Im sure I mean I only saw her face hit the ground but what else could it be Im alone in the hallways with two extremely beautiful girls wait what if the nurse already left does that mean we have to go to the hospital I hope we dont I dont feel like driving fuck this entire situation stinks real fucking bad when did I become such a bad mouth oh theres the nurse and she hasnt left thank God she actually cares

dont tell me Rachel is gay too hold on too Im not gay and I will not be labeled as such shut up youre gay no Im not but what if I am but Im not Rachel was staring at Sashas boobs too you cant just assume that Im not I saw her staring but maybe it just looked like she was staring at her boobs maybe she was staring at her I dont even know it was a zone out thats what it was probably it couldnt have been anything else I mean Rachel isnt gay shes been chasing after Finn and Puck as long as Ive known her and she had a fling with Jesse I havent seen Jesse in a while I wonder what hes doing probably making out with some slut in Los Angeles I mean where else would he be maybe New York thats probably where he is actually why do I even care Rachels taking out her phone shes talking to me I cant breathe well I can but you know this is so uncomfortable Charlie I heard something about Charlie is she with Charlie I think so is she the one taking Charlie home no thats impossible Charlie texted me like a half hour ago saying she got a ride but maybe Rachel came back no Rachels nice and all but she wouldnt leave and come back

you dont know Rachel at all shes a really sweet girl but why Charlie I doubt Charlie would even ask anyone she didnt know wait Rachel was leaving school when I knocked the books out of her hands before fuck Fabray you are such a bitch dont do that to this poor girl she touched me

Rachel Berry touched me

her fingers are so soft

talk Quinn talk you have a voice you use it to make fun of her all the time use it now to not look like an idiot

she wants to know if youre okay Quinn if you arent going to say anything than at least nod and smile good do that you can stop now okay she smiled goodness shes so beautiful why do I make fun of her shes so sweet and she never did anything to you shes talking about whys she so proper she makes me feel stupid her words are like something out of a Capote story theyre so casual and smooth but so correct and precisely picked shes so smart I want to kiss her I want to kiss her so much wheres Sasha shes okay the nurse took care of her nose it probably wasnt that bad maybe she didnt fall on a rock Quinn youre covered in blood I am do something other than stand there and look stupid there we go its just my arm and some of my uniform Im sure Sue wont have a problem replacing it but what if I had a cut and Sasha had AIDS and I get infected and everyone thinks I got it from another girl Quinn youre so stupid Sasha doesnt have AIDS and you dont have any cuts youll be fine just wash your hands theres a sink right behind you

Rachels still here whats she been saying I think shes going now Charlie is with her

Charlie is with her

gay Charlie is with her

she has beautiful eyes


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Written in Shakespearean sonnet format: ABABCDCDEFEFGG Rhyme scheme with Iambic Pentameter.

The third section is loosely stream of consciousness.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte<strong>

"Blood trickles down her face with tears of pain,

I do not know how to stop anything.

Feels as though I left her out in the rain:

Misery and suffering, everything.

"I fret only when I cry, what's the use;

She frets only when I cry. where is she?

Might as well hang me on the hangman's noose:

For my crime, a criminal I will be.

"Seconds pass and you tire of my life.

Please take it and forget eternity,

We can make our own children with no strife:

You and I do not need paternity.

"Please which is it, me or her you will choose,

In the end you, know one of us, will lose."

* * *

><p>Charlie sat in the school parking lot waiting for Rachel to return: they had left only ten minutes prior when Rachel realized she had forgotten her Psychology book. Charlie protested that she returned to retrieve it, that she could stand being ten or so minutes late home. Unfortunately there was slight traffic and what had been anticipated as a ten minute diversion was now hitting twenty five minutes.<p>

Charlie debated going in, but she figured Rachel was being nice about something and would be out soon.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, breaking her from her trance. She pulled it out with some difficulty before opening the text message she received. It was in fact from Rachel, who was reporting about a Cheerio's bloody or broken nose and how Rachel had helped her get to the nurse with 'your sister _Quinn_' but that everything was back on schedule and she was soon to arrive back.

Charlie didn't both to reply. It wasn't necessary.

* * *

><p>Bang. A bullet. Straight through the heart. Clean. Think. Not feel but only if you want. Stop wait for it but never will it come. You say nothing but everything is heard. Trickling down into my mouth water from the sky without a sound because I collect it all with my deaf ear and drink it.<p>

Stop. Nothing.

Wait for it. Believe me. Cut. Cut it up. Cut it in half. Everything hurts. Everything feels. The rock in my head. Stop. You want it but you don't think you want it. You want it don't you want it. Single thoughts. Nothing.

Hear.

Hear.

Think. Think of me. Think of me when you masturbate. Think of me when you masturbate alone. Think of me when you masturbate alone or with him when he shoves himself into you but don't think of me when you're with her because it hurts too much to bear. Think of me whenever you wish just not with her stop for a second and tell me you love me but only if you feel it.

Stop.

Nothing.

Wait for it. Think of me.

Stop wait for it think of nothing stop me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **There was a long gap. Yeah. Not that anyone cared really.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte<strong>

I work too hard. I return to the locker room after a painful rant after practice from Coach Sylvester about taking too long to help Sasha. I essentially kick the door open, allowing all in the room to hear me; the only person still in the room was the aforementioned Sasha, who clearly had been crying. I don't know if it was still about her nose, which loose relatively good, considering she nearly broke it (everything turned out alright, however: the nurse popped it back into place).

She gasps and turns away from me, throwing a stained cheerios uniform into her bag. She was now wearing a loose fitting t-shirt. I pause – was anyone else here? – I fill the space between Sasha and I and put my hand on her back.

"You okay?" I ask, very out of character. She nods and glances at me slightly before turning away: her hair providing an effective shield from my gaze. "Let me see your nose." I say, losing some of the sympathy I was channeling a moment ago. It comes out almost like a command and she looks at me instantly. I look at it: purplish and bruised. I purse my lips and lightly touch it and she winces, but never pulls away. I want to kiss her nose lightly. My eyebrows furrow in confusion to my desires and she tenses up.

"Am I off the team?"

"I don't know. Sue might not want you to practice cause of your nose. You'll fall behind and"

"I'll do anything." She interrupts and I hold back a smile. I don't bother to pussyfoot around.

"Anything?"

She nods before thinking: I know this because her eyes slightly widen at the thought of what I may request. I rest my hand on her shoulder and crouch down. My other hand goes to her hip.

"You're so sweet, Sasha." I grin: I decide to stare directly into her eyes. She seems to shrink away. "You'll enjoy this." I simply say. She turns to me and seems to go a little colorless. I lean in and gently press my lips to her cheek. They remain there as my hand travels to those breasts.

"Q-Quinn." She hammers slowly out of her throat.

"Yes?" my words whisk across her cheek and hit her ears with a disturbing coolness. Her hands react and grasp my waist and firmly but rather weakly push me back so I'm not right on her anymore. "_I'm not_," words fail her as her lips move but nothing comes out. I place my hand from her shoulder on her thighs, my thumb tenderly stroking her smooth skin. "Sasha. Shut up." I reply and stand up, pulling her up, and spinning us around before pinning her to the lockers. Her shirt goes up; I see her stomach which goes in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and she's terrified.

And I try not to care – my hand imbeds itself in her hair, moving it out of her face, which has regained a little _too much _color.

Have you ever kissed a girl?

I lean in and press my lips against hers and they're stony. She loosens up once I caress her cheek but not quite enough. I pull away and she drops her head.

"That's wasn't so bad." I giggle and she nods yet whimpers.

_I'm going to hell_

"You're a beautiful girl you know. I'm not just doing this to fuck a girl." She nods more yet whimpers more. She starts breathing heavenly. "Don't scream."

"I want my mom."

I try to block her out completely as my hand slips into her spankies. The crying won't end. I don't know why I thought it would. "I want my mom. I want my dad. I want mom."

"Sasha, shush." I was so close I could feel her wetness when she starts the hysterics. She bit down on her lip as she sobbed under her breath. I pulled away from her. "Don't you dare tell anyone." I hiss at her as horribly as I could: it's kind of hard when she's sobbing. I purse my lips and give her a quick hug before grabbing my stuff and rushing out of the locker room.


End file.
